One-Shot for Milly
by Wondy-SW
Summary: This is a one-shot for Millyna(author of Fallout) who is letting me go crazy with her future plans. This is for a future work that will be called "Crazy Rich Illéans", it isn't coming for a long time but I just had to write something as I have no self control. This was totally authorized by Millyna and by Alex's creator (HTMLfreak), Griffin is mine. Read the notes at the end please


**How Idiots Meet**

Griffin Vael was bored. Extremely so. School was too easy, nothing new happened and Griffin Vael needed new things to distract his mind. The kids around him only knew how to brag about their new toys, new clothes and the delicious ice cream Teacher Rivain gave them that day. He wanted the school day to end but he didn't want to go home, sitting alone was boring but he didn't want to play with the loud kids today.

Observing the school playground, Griff couldn't help but roll his brown eyes. No one was actually playing, the boys were with their little cars and the girls had those weird blonde dolls. What they were doing wasn't playing in Griffin's eyes, playing should include running around or at least talking to each other instead of making voices for dolls and sound effects for plastic cars. The young Vael continued to observe his classmates, maybe he felt so different because he was younger than the other kids, maybe the other kids were too stupid too. He did another take of the grand playground and his eyes finally found something interesting to focus on.

The boy had fluffy brown hair,that was the first thing Griffin noticed about him, and he was alone, playing with small colorful marbles. Griffin tilted his head, he didn't remember seeing that boy before and he was sure he knew every person in the class. Maybe he was new? He continued to analyze the boy, stare at him expecting he would lift his head. He didn't. Griffin frowned, was he being ignored or was the boy just with his head too up in the clouds?

The Vael boy got up from the place he had been occupying on the floor and with determined steps made his way to the quiet boy. He stopped just as one of the marbles the boy was playing rolled to his feet. That was the first time the boy took his attention away from his small fun.

"Who are you?" were the first words out of Griffin's mouth as he sat in front of the other boy. The boy had wide eyes, he looked like a lost puppy and Griffin almost laughed at how _cute _it was.

"I-Uh… Langston. I mean… My name is Alex but my surname is Langston. Actually my name is Titus Alexander but…" he started rambling and Griffin laughed. Not loudly, but a sound that came unexpected, for Griffin and for the new boy, Alex.

"Well, I'm Griffin L. Vael" he gave Alex a confident grin and stuck out his hand.

"What does the L stand for?" Asked Alex, taking the extended hand and letting a small smile of his own.

"Lysander" Griffin answered, his nose scrunched up as if he smelled something foul. "Just call me Griff."

Alex's smile got wider. It had been a while since any of the kids tried approaching him. He didn't help much with his shy persona. Suddenly, there was a quiet growl from somewhere between them and Griffin's cheeks started to rapidly color in a rose tone. Alex was amused by the way his new acquaintance was acting, trying to hide his stomach with his arms as if to drown out the sounds it was making.

"Are you hungry?"

"I...What...No, of course not!" Griffin tried to deny with rosy cheeks and a slight pout but his stomach decided to let out a louder protest. "Maybe… Maybe a little."

"My mom put too many nuggets for me to eat today, it's in the class… Wanna share?" Alex started to put his colorful marbles back in a small black box, before getting up and offering his hand to lift Griffin up.

"Yeah, thanks"

After both were up, all marbles safely inside Alex's black box,Griffin continued their conversation. He talked about how his nanny was super awesome but that he forgot to ask for extra lunch food that day and he also talked about things Alex couldn't really understand, he said words like "tech" and "software" and how he was trying to find a way to connect some blue wire to a new "prototype" thing. Through out it all, Alex just smiled and after they sat to eat, their tables joined together, Alex started to talk about him, his mom and his sisters.

Griffin Lysander Vael and Titus Alexander Langston became friends over nuggets and small colorful marbles. Two very different people who years later would still share the same companionship, just now over alcohol and how to protect Alex from drowning in his own aquarium.

* * *

**This is a one shot about two characters for a SYOC that isn't coming for a long time. The fanfic will be called "_Crazy Rich Illéans"_ and will be posted and written by FF user _Millyna,_ theauthorof another title,_"Fallout"_. If you are wondering why this is in _The Selection_ fandom, it is because the fic will be a Selection one, just with a different take. These two characters are possiblecharacter for the fic and this one shot was written because I have no chill. **

**Enjoy this silly one shot and sorry for any mistakes, as I did not proof read it and English isn't my first language.**


End file.
